The Midnight Wank
by AddictedToCoffee
Summary: An old request from the Hetalia Kink Meme "Iceland watching/hearing Denmark and Norway getting at it... and fapping to it."


Woop. Another old fic that was never finished. Untill tonight that is! This one if from the kink meme too. Btw. I'm not a dude, so I hope I didn't fail too hard on the masturbation part. Durr. PENIS I NOT HAS. D8

The request was:

**"Iceland watching/hearing Denmark and Norway getting at it... and fapping to it."**

**From part 7.**

**Warning!** Incest I guess. But you should've guessed that from the request, no?

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Midnight Wank**

He didn't know when this had started. He couldn't remember the first time he had stumbled down the stairs and had heard the soft moans coming from the bedroom that his brother and Denmark shared. He couldn't recall if he had been awake because he had to go to the bathroom, or if it was because he wanted a glass of water. It didn't seem like it mattered anyway.

Tonight, as many nights before, Iceland carefully pushed the door slightly open. A soft strip of light came into the hallway from the dim lights inside of the room. The soft rustling from the bed sheets and his own calm breathing was the only sounds that Iceland could hear. Iceland leaned back against the wall behind him and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, imagining the blond haired beauty that was lying on the bed inside the other room. His golden hair sprawled over the pillow, his half lidded eyes as blue as the deep sea, his pale cheeks adorned with a soft blush. How his mouth would open in a silent moan every time his fingers would brush against a particularly sensitive spot.

Iceland let his hands slide down his clothed chest before stopping when he reached the hem of his boxers. He only wore his boxers and a t-shirt to bed, so there weren't any annoying pants in the way. His right hand slipped inside the boxers and he softly caressed his own manhood. Inside Iceland's head it wasn't himself that was touching it, instead his hand had been replaced with the hand of his beloved brother. Iceland began to move his hand, slowly and teasingly like he always imagined that Norway would do it. He could hear his brother's soft moans from the bedroom now. It always took some time before Denmark managed to coax any moans out of Norway. Iceland wondered how long it would have taken him.

He bit his lips to prevent himself from letting any noises out. His slender hand was sliding up and down his manhood. There was a small bead of precum shining on the tip now, and he softly rubbed his thumb over the head and smeared it out. He never took any chances when it came to making a mess outside the door. He had a feeling that he would somehow be busted if he left as much as a single hair strand at the spot he was sitting.

The sounds from inside the room were growing louder and Iceland was having a hard time keeping his own noises from coming out. Iceland had long ago learned how to distinguish Norway's moans and groans from Denmark. Not that if was all that difficult to begin with. So when a particularly low and throaty moan came from the Norwegian inside the bedroom, Iceland had to bring his hand up to his mouth and bite down on it. The next morning his hand still had the bite marks.

Soon enough Iceland did not have any more self control left, and he could no longer keep the teasingly slow pace he had begun with. His hand was moving quicker and quicker up and down his hard shaft, giving him an even harder time controlling the sounds that were threatening to slip past his lips.

He knew that he wouldn't last for much longer, and reached out with the hand that wasn't preoccupied pleasuring himself, to get the box of tissues sitting next to him. He had quickly learned that tissues were the best way of dealing with this sort of thing, without making a mess.

The Icelandic teenager could hear from the noises that his brother made inside the room that it wasn't long until the nation would drown in ecstasy. For a long time Iceland had made a game out of trying to come at the same time as Norway.

He was intently listening to as his brother's adorable sounds were growing even louder and his breath was getting quicker. Iceland had a hard time holding back his orgasm, but he knew he had to try for the sake of his game. He didn't enjoy losing, even if there wasn't anyone else playing the same game.

A few moments later Iceland heard a particularly deep and long-drawn moan followed by a sound that sounded a lot like "Denmark", and the teen knew at that moment that he had lost the game.

At the moment Iceland couldn't be bothered with being annoyed over losing, he was too close to ecstasy to care. He had almost forgotten it, but fortunately for him, he pulled out a tissue from the box just in time.

Iceland bit his lips and curled his toes as he was sent over the edge by his own hand. He held the tissue against the head of his cock, and caught the salty liquid in it. He crumpled the tissue together, laying it on top of the tissue box.

The nation tried to steady his breath – he knew he would get caught if he breathed too heavily, and sat there enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. He listened to the two people inside the other room, tried to listen to what they were whispering about, but in the end he couldn't make out any words. Just breathless noises and the sound of two pairs of lips dancing.

He waited until he heard soft snoring noises coming from Denmark, before he picked up his stuff. He walked back up the stairs as silently as he could, and walked into his own room to get some sleep before the morning arrived.

The next morning Iceland walked sleepily down the stairs to the breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. He was the last one to wake up as usual; he was a teenager after all. He sat down on a chair on the opposite table of Denmark. The Dane was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper as usual. Iceland picked up a small piece of bread and carefully put some blueberry jam on it. He didn't really like to eat breakfast all that much.

Iceland was eating his breakfast and drinking some coffee with lots of sugar in it, when Norway entered the room. As usual he was distant, quiet and oh-so-beautiful. Iceland felt himself blush a bit when he was reminded of what he'd been doing last night, what _they_ had been doing last night.

The Norwegian took one glance at the coffee cup in Iceland's hands and said "Why did you ruin perfectly good coffee like that?", before pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot.

He drank it completely black of course. Unlike Iceland and Denmark he drank it without any milk or sugar. Iceland was going to glare at his brother, but ended up glaring at his back instead. Norway had turned around and was staring out of the window while sipping his warm coffee.

Denmark was chattering happily away, not noticing that the quiet nation was not paying attention to him at all. Iceland couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that Denmark hadn't even said a single word when he entered the kitchen. Though, he supposed he should look upon it as a blessing.

"I'll be going out to fish today," Norway suddenly said, interrupting Denmark's endless talking. At the mentioning of fishing, Denmark jumped out of his chair and latched his arm onto Norway's, declaring that he was coming with him to protect him from sharks. Norway looked a bit annoyed, but he simply told Denmark to go out and prepare for the trip. It was probably better to bring him with him, if he didn't, Denmark would sulk for days.

Denmark, as always, happily complied with Norway's wishes and went outside to look for their fishing rods.

Now it was only Norway and Iceland left in the bright kitchen. Iceland tried to ignore his brother and finish his breakfast, his late night adventures still fresh in his imagination. But Norway kept staring at him with his calm, blue eyes. Iceland had always thought that those eyes reminded him of the sea on a warm summer night.

After a while Iceland couldn't deal with the staring anymore and asked him straight out "What are you staring at Nor?"

Norway shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you are acting so cold. It looked like you were having so much fun last night."

Iceland chocked on the last piece of bread, he couldn't believe what he had just heard!

"Wh-what are you talking about Norway… I didn't do anything special last night."

"Oh, so that kind of thing is something you do on a regular basis… how nice", Norway said in a voice that sounded slightly amused.

Iceland was blushing hard as Norway walked over to him. He leaned down until he was face to face with Iceland and smiled one of his rare smiles at him.

Norway pushed a couple of hair strands behind Iceland's ear and leaned close to his left ear and whispered "Next time you shouldn't hide for your big brother. But it would be nice if you waited until the annoying one wasn't around".

Iceland was so shocked that he didn't even remember when Norway had left the kitchen. When he came back to his senses he only knew that he was alone in the kitchen with a cup full of cold, sugary coffee.

To be continued...?

* * *

So that was it! Hope you enjoyed. If anyone wants me to continue, throw me a review and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
